


Autumn Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, but before the events of Free!, set a little after the events of High Speed 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a quiet Sunday morning, Haruka runs into someone familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Morning

Haruka walks leisurely with his hands in his pockets as the sound of the ocean waves washing along the shore in the distance lightly fills his ears. Every once in a while he likes to take walks like this, where it’s just himself in the peaceful stillness of the morning before the rest of the world is awake. He has already fed and walked Makkou, and since he has energy to spare he figures why not expend the rest on a walk to the nearby mountains. If Haruka were a more paranoid child, or perhaps had been raised by stricter parents, he would probably be afraid to go into the mountains by himself, but Iwatobi is a quiet town where nothing ever happens-  

"Hey," a familiar voice says, interrupting the tranquil sounds of the light wind and waves at the sea. Haruka snaps out of the daze he hadn’t realized he was in and turns to face the source of that voice. He can't help stopping in his tracks, and his forehead creases in equal parts annoyance and curiosity at the person standing just a few paces away.

"Yamazaki? What are you doing here?"

"I live near here,” Sousuke says bluntly, before adding, “What are _you_ doing here?" as though Haruka is invading his space by simply walking in an area that happens to be located near his house. Sousuke's thick eyebrows lower into a petulant frown, and there’s a reddish tint in his cheeks. Haruka figures it must be the chill of the autumn morning biting at his skin.

"Walking to the mountains," Haruka says with a shrug, finally looking away from him.

“Ah,” Sousuke says quietly, but it seems like there is more that he wants to say.

Unfortunately for him, Haruka's patience has run out.

"Well, if you'll excuse me-"

"Do you go there often?"

Haruka sighs and turns back to Sousuke.

"Sometimes."

"Ah..."

And, more silence. This is getting ridiculous.

"You can come along if you want to,” Haruka blurts out before realizing what he’s just said. Although Haruka typically goes to a remote place like the mountains to be well, _alone_ , he has a feeling Sousuke won't be shaken off so easily. It's not like it matters either way, whether he comes or not.

"I didn't ask if I could," Sousuke huffs.

"I never said you did. That’s why I’m asking you."

Sousuke’s eyes widen a little at Haruka’s reply, making the sunlight reflect on his already bright teal eyes. His cheeks and the tips of his ears take on a pinkish hue once again, and Haruka can't delude himself into thinking it's from the cold. Sousuke's caught off guard expression lasts for only a second before it is replaced with a mischievous smile.

"Guess I might as well come along, since you'd be so lonesome without me."

 _Oh brother_ , Haruka thinks with a roll of his eyes that he makes no attempt at hiding. He begins walking again, and Sousuke follows immediately. With the eager way he’s tagged along you’d almost think he was lost or something.

"I’m only following you because it’s stupid to walk into the mountains by yourself.”

“Do whatever you want.”

“What if there are muggers? You could get killed. Or worse- hey, Nanase. Are you even listening?"

Haruka says nothing as he walks ahead. He looks to the side, facing the ocean that is still a little bit pink from the rising sun, and he finds the corner of his mouth curling upward on its own.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story idea that came to me one day, and I thought it was funny/cute so I wrote a little fic for it! I've debated making it longer but it feels right as just a tiny one-shot. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
